isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Null Magic
is one of the attributes of magic that exist in the In Another World With My Smartphone series. This type of magic is exclusive to mages with the affinity, but its attribute does not fit with the other six . Overview Null magic can be regarded as personal magic as only the person who has the spell can use it . As mentioned, it is infrequent for two people can use the same spell but it is also possible for one spell to have an effect similar to that of another . The null magic classification is extremely diverse, and the number of spells it includes is so huge that it makes null magic books look like phonebooks . The spells recorded in such books range from minute spells ike, spell for lengthening the time of smoke of an incense stick , spell for making the color of tea more vivid , and spell for smoothing off the splinters from wood , to profound spells like which allowed the users to give a set of instructions or rules on an object , which allowed the users to browse the mechanism of an object , which allowed the users to erase the existence of an object . Because of the nature of the magic, null magic books are often sold for entertainment purposes rather than for studying . The outcome of the spell is correlated with the physical or magical power of the user. It can be seen when Touya lost when competing with Elze on carrying competition using . It is almost impossible for a human can use more than 2 null magic spell . The fairy clan has higher aptitude toward null attribute which is why it is common for a fairy to have null magic . Aptitude Test Any magicians need to have affinity toward null attribute before they can use null magic . For testing one's aptitude with certain attribute, magic stone can be used . Normally, the magic stone amplifies and releases the user's magic power into certain element that the stone represents , however null magic stone only amplifies the user's magic power without releasing any elemental substances . The magic stone for null attribute is colorless . Unlike other element, null magic has no element summoning spell, so for testing their null attribute, magicians need to know their personal null spell beforehand while holding a magic stone, and if the magic stone reacts, then the person has an aptitude for that attribute . Spell Mechanics Unlike other attribute, null magic has different mechanic regarding its incantation. To activate a null magic spell, the users must concentrate their magic power then chant the null magic name . Because of the specificity of each null magic, some spell might requires additional prerequisite. For example, can only be used for object with certain size . On certain occasion, when the users have more than one null magic spell, they can combine their spell into one spell. The combination of null magic spell can be seen when Touya Mochizuki used on a glasses . List of Null Magic Users *Touya Mochizuki *Elze Silhoueska *Leen *Sakura *Regina Babylon *Jamukha Blau Mismede *Sushie's Grandfather *Will's Grandfather List of Known Spells |Anaraizu|wnch=235|ep=|ln=|ch= |magic=null |desc=The user selects an object and their mind is instantly flooded with the composition and blueprints of the object like a slideshow. |user= *Regina Babylon *Touya Mochizuki }} |Kopī|wnch=424|ep=|ln=|ch= |magic=null |desc=The user is able to make a replica of an intended object. |user= *Touya Mochizuki }} |Derīto|wnch=424|ep=|ln=|ch= |magic=null |desc=The user is able to erase an intended object from existence. |user= *Touya Mochizuki }} References Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Magic Category:Abilities